"The Computational Analysis of Child Language Transcript Data" project seeks to broaden and deepen our scientific understanding of language development by providing new ways of analyzing real-world face-to-face interactions. The computational tools that have been developed in this project constitute the computational and analytic basis for the majority of new empirical research on spontaneous interaction data in first language development. The goal of this new project is to strengthen this core and to widen its application to a richer variety of empirical phenomena. To achieve this, this proposal articulates six separate subprojects, each with a specific goal: (1) The goal of the Johnny Appleseed project is the dissemination of the CHILDES tools to language researchers around the world. Worldwide dissemination of these tools involves use of FTP, the World-Wide Web, CD- ROM, email, conferences, manuals, and workshops. (2) The goal of the Human Speechome project is the expansion of the core child language database, the inclusion of new multimedia transcripts, and the formulation of general plans for a system of access to a broader Human Speechome database. (3) The goal of the Touch and Click project is the development of a Graphic User Interface (GUI) for the CHILDES programs and linkage of these new programs to ancillary tutorial tools. (4) The goal of the Multimedia project is the development of filly linked tools for digital audio and video in transcription, coding, and analysis. (5) The goal of the LEX project is the construction of a keyed frequency dictionary that can serve as the foundation for crosslinguistic studies of lexical and morphosyntactic development. (6) The goal of the Morphosyntactic project is the automatization of the process of analyzing the development of morphosyntactic structure. Within languages, programs will be designed to automatically compute morpheme usage and omission, phrasal structure, clause structures, and sentence structure. These measures can then be used to compare across languages, age levels, and clinical subtypes.